


unexpected addition

by bluexshift



Series: tumblr drabbles [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexshift/pseuds/bluexshift
Summary: alec brings home a little something magnus wasn't expecting





	unexpected addition

**Author's Note:**

> written for my angst to fluff ask game on tumblr; thank you to [sweetautumnleaves](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetautumnleaves) for the prompt!
> 
> btw, you can find me on tumblr at [magnuslightwoodbane](http://magnuslightwoodbane.tumblr.com)

“Magnus? I’m home.”

Magnus poked his head out of his study, to see Alec standing in the entryway, closing the door behind him. He smiled at the easy domesticity as Alec toed off his boots, one hand against the wall propping himself up and the other wrapped around himself; they’d been living together for months, but Magnus didn’t think he’d ever stop being so thrilled about it.

“Hello, mon cherie,” he replied. “How was patrol?”

It was then Magnus realised that Alec still hadn’t moved the arm cradling around himself, that he was wet through, and - he could see now, Alec having turned to face him - that there was a lump in his jacket resting above his arm.

And it was _wriggling_.

“Heh. About that-“ Alec walked closer and Magnus met him halfway, curious – “I know I should have rang, but I kinda got thrown into the Hudson during a fight – _I’m fine,_ babe, it was just gross – and I found him washed ashore, half drowned, and well, I couldn’t _leave him._ ”

Before Magnus could question who _he_ was, a tiny, brown puppy with over-large ears poked its head out from under Alec’s jacket. Magnus gasped.

“Oh god, I’m sorry babe, I didn’t think about it, I just wanted to-“ Magnus cupped Alec’s cheek, silencing his panicked outburst. He met Alec’s earnest, puppydog look and felt himself overflow with affection. His dear Alexander, able to go from slaughtering Hell’s denizens to rescuing a drowned puppy in a second.

He chuckled. “Oh love, don’t give me that look.”              

“Are you talking to me, or Oscar?” Alec asked. Magnus looked down to see the tiny dog – boxer-rottweiler cross, his brain helpfully supplied from god knows where - giving him eyes to rival Alec’s.

“Oscar?” he asked, slowly stretching a hand out for him to sniff.

“I, uhm. Might have named him. After Oscar Wilde.”

“You know, if you name a puppy, you have to keep it. It’s the law.” Magnus didn’t mention the fact that he’d fallen for the little dog, who was enthusiastically licking his fingers, almost immediately.

Alec grinned. “I thought about that. He can come to the Institute with me during the day, so you can work in peace. I’m sure he’d get a ton of attention.”

Magnus grinned in response. “Go get out of those wet clothes, my love. I’ll get everything a puppy needs.”

“Everything he needs and then two hundred things he doesn’t. I know you, Magnus Bane,” Alec laughed, walking away. He lifted Oscar out of his jacket and high above his head. “Oh you are going to be so spoilt, yes you are boy, yes you are!”

“You know, I knew Oscar Wilde,” Magnus called out, as Alec walked into the bedroom, still holding Oscar aloft.

“Of course you did,” Alec laughed. “You’ve met basically everyone.”

Magnus smiled to himself, as he added way too many puppy toys to his Amazon wishlist, to summon later.

_And you’re my favourite of them all._

**Author's Note:**

> [here's a link to the puppy i'm imagining](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/c9/2e/b7/c92eb79d5b2f7ad04c1e391d45aa595b.jpg) ;)


End file.
